


i think i was blind before i met you

by slightlydoctorish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, M/M, Pining Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydoctorish/pseuds/slightlydoctorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis has functioning eyes and Harry forgets his pencils a lot.</p><p>Or, Louis has a crush on the cute kid with curly hair that sits behind him in maths who forgets his pencil every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i was blind before i met you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom :D
> 
> title from bright eyes’ “first day of my life.” give it a listen, it's brilliant.
> 
> i apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes since i'm still searching for a beta :)

Louis has eyes that function. Well, at least when he has his contacts in or his glasses on but that's a different story. Anyway, because of these functioning eyes, he can see things. And one thing in particular he sees is the cute kid with wild curly hair and big green eyes who sits in the desk behind him in maths class.

Louis is pretty sure that this kid is the most perfect-looking human being that he's ever seen. And Louis is friends with a lot of attractive people, like Zayn and definitely not Niall, no matter how much he tries to convince Louis otherwise.

Anyway, Louis knows his name is Harry and he moved to his town from Chesire a month ago. And that's about it. Oh, yeah, and he's the most perfect human being Louis has had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

So when Louis really hears his voice up close and personal, he almost drops dead on the spot. He's lucky he didn't or else he was, like, one hundred ten percent sure that his football coach would raise him back from the dead just to kill him again for dying.

“Um, excuse me, s-sorry, but do you've got a pencil? I must've forgotten mine,” Harry says to him one day before the bell rings and the lesson starts. His voice is a slow, deep drawl that makes Louis’ stomach twist in a not entirely unpleasant way.

It takes Louis a minute to process the question and to will himself to refrain from doing something that it is not socially acceptable or healthy, like continuing to stare at Harry's face in the way that he is.

“Oh yeah, of course,” he says finally, all false confidence that he mastered at pulling out at random moments when he starts having a mini internal panic attack or if his mind goes into autopilot mode. His hands are shaking as takes a pencil out of his book bag and hands if over to Harry. As cliché and girly as it is, the tips of Louis and Harry’s finger brush against each other and Louis may just drop dead right there because _ohmygod, what?!_

“Thanks,” Harry replies slowly, a lazy but friendly spread across the pinkest lips on a boy Louis has ever seen and seriously, is this kid wearing lipstick or what because that's not okay. Those lips should be illegal. “Don't worry, I'll give it back at the end out the period.”

Louis nods dumbly and can't focus for the rest of the period. He probably misses something that is going to be on the test tomorrow but this stupid, pencil-forgetting, pink-lipped thing that sits behind him is most likely going to be the death of him and the star of Louis’ wet dreams so excuse him for having a crisis.

And just to make things worse, Harry does remember to return his pencil at the end of the period with a grateful smile and promises to remember his pencil tomorrow.

 _Damn him and his stupid curly hair and his stupid green eyes,_ are Louis’ thoughts later that evening in the shower as he gets off to big pink lips and brushes of fingertips. The worst part is that he can't even get himself to regret his actions.

•

Harry lied to him yesterday because Louis feels a tap on his shoulder at the beginning of maths class again, just like yesterday. When he whips around to see who tapped him, Harry is there, behind him with an apologetic smile and a simple, “So apparently I'm not as good as I think I am at remembering things.”

Forgetting who he was talking to momentarily, how he does not know, Louis dryly replies, “Like pencils, I'm assuming?” That moment was monumental for Louis because wow, he actually _could_ be a normal person around Harry and not the stuttering mess that Harry somehow manages to make Louis into.

Harry snorts quietly, and nods with a wide smile and bright eyes. “I'll give it back to you again, I promise. I may be a moocher but I'm no thief.”

Louis smiles wide and lets out a hearty laugh because it's getting increasingly hard for him to stop himself for smiling around this dopey boy that already has Louis completely wrapped around his finger even though they're only had two legitimate conversations.

Another maths lesson goes by while Louis is distracted by thoughts that may or may not have to do with the person who is currently holding his pencil in between his fingers. At this rate, Louis may never learn another thing about geometric proofs this year. What a shame.

When the bell rings, Harry hands Louis back his pencil with the same smile as the day before and a quiet but grateful, “You're a lifesaver,” before strolling out of the room, oblivious to the…Louis doesn't even know, the explosion of feelings, maybe, that he caused. It takes Louis a moment to recover and as he walks out of the room, he swears he sees his maths teacher smirking at him and his awkwardness when it comes to cute, nice, curly boys who needs to borrow his pencils.

•

It goes like this for weeks, nearing a month. Every day Harry would look at him with a pitiful look on his face and just because Louis feels bad and for no other reason at all, he lends him a pencil every day. At this point, Louis suspects that Harry doesn't even attempt to bring or even remember to bring a pencil to maths anymore because it's going to provide for him anyway.

Though Louis is still extremely flustered and awkward around Harry for reasons that don't have to do with him being cute or adorable or anything related to that kind of thing, he was becoming used to Harry's company and found him talking to him more about personal things like football and less about pencils and other school-related things.

“What do you do in your other classes for a pencil?” Louis is genuinely curious because seriously, Harry never has pencil on him. Or so he tells him.

“Mooch off of Liam, mostly,” Harry replies as he bites back a yawn. Today's lesson is particularly boring, although geometry was never the most interesting thing to begin with. “He carries around at least ten boxes of pencils in bag or something because he's always lending them to people.”

Louis smiles fondly because it's so _Liam_. Speaking of, “I didn't know you knew Liam. We're mates, him and I.” Louis has known Liam since the first day of primary school when he was nice enough to share his toy aeroplanes with Louis since he'd forgotten his at home.

“Oh, right, Liam talks about you often,” Harry says with a hint of a smile on his face. “Did you really put a goldfish in your neighbour's teacup when you were ten?”

Louis laughs, loud and bright, in a way that he never thought he would around Harry. His crippling awkwardness around Harry is chipping away, which Louis can't help but think is a good sign. “He told you that?” As an afterthought, he says, “Don't believe everything Liam tells you about me. Despite his nice exterior, he's a pathological liar when it comes to talking about me.”

Harry laughs once more and Louis decides that sound is a sound he wants to hear all the time. “It's nothing bad, I promise,” he replies, a glint of amusement in his bright eyes.

Louis opens his mouth to make another remark about Liam's supposed lying streak but is quickly cut off by Ms. Lannings, who snaps, “Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, do you two _mind_? There is, in fact, a class going on that may be beneficial for you for your final.”

Harry ducks his head and blushes, clearly embarrassed, while Louis at least has the decency not to roll his eyes at his teacher. At least the sight of Harry's cheeks flushed with a bright pink makes up for it.

•

Louis finds Liam hanging out with Zayn after school, and demands to know why Liam never told him he knew the love of his life.

“Louis, mate, what are you even talking about? ‘The love of your life?’” Liam gives him an incredulous look while Zayn tries to conceal his laughter with his free hand, the other holding an unlit cigarette.

“I'm talking about Harry, as known as the hottest guy to ever walk the planet, you inconsiderate excuse of a best mate!” Louis exclaims dramatically. “I can't believe you know him _and_ lets him borrow your pencils but you've never told me!”

Okay, so maybe his mum is right about him being dramatic or something. Whatever.

Zayn isn't even trying to contain his laughter anymore as he is doubled over, clutching his stomach. Liam is still looking at him with incredulity but there is also a glint of amusement in his eye. “Sorry, Lou. I never knew you like Harry,” Liam replied although he didn't sound that apologetic if Louis is honest.

“You're forgiven. _But_ , you need to put in a good word for me to Harry. Tell him about how great I am and how awesome of a boyfriend I could be! But don't be too convincing because then Harry might get the wrong idea and will start thinking that _you_ like me, which you don't. Right? You don't? Wait, do you? Oh my god, mate, I'm so sorry, why did you never tell me? Sorry Li, you're hot and really nice and I'd totally shag you but you're like a brother to me and I really only have eyes for Harry you see, and—” Louis is finally stopped by Zayn, who kicks him in the shin to get him to shut up.

“You okay, Lou?” Zayn asks whilst he chuckles, even though clearly Louis is not by the way he's clutching his definitely bruised shin. “More importantly, are you done rambling about things that make absolutely no sense?”

Louis is just about to reply snappishly but Liam swiftly opens his mouth first and says, “One, no, I am _not_ in love with you, and two, I'll see what I can do about Harry, okay? Clearly, you like him a lot and I think he may return that sentiment.”

Louis perks up at that, his heart jumping up into his throat. He finally manages to croak out, “Really? You think so?” Zayn just rolls his eyes at the obviously smitten boy while Liam nods enthusiastically.

Louis would have fist pumped but he is still clutching his bruised shin.

•

A couple days pass of Louis bothering Liam into giving him information on Harry and letting Harry borrow the pencil that is now silently designated “The Great Pencil of Harry Styles.” Then, almost week after Louis and Liam's conversation, Liam informs Louis of the best news of his young life before Louis can even open his mouth to ask about Harry.

“I invited Harry over Friday to hang out with us, Zayn and Niall. Also, I invited him to sit with us at lunch,” Liam says quickly but firmly, a bright smile on his face the whole time.

Louis wants to kiss Liam. So he does, sloppily on the cheek. And then processes to apologize profusely because Liam is in love with Louis and unrequited love sucks but Liam will eventually get over it and move on and they can still be the best of mates and all is forgetten. At some point, in the middle of Louis’ apologies, Liam walks away and meets up with Zayn and Niall, not even bothering to say good-bye to Louis.

Louis would feel offended but he gets to hang out with Harry at lunch _and_ at Liam's house on Friday. His life couldn't get any better.

At lunch, Harry slips right in with the room, as if he was the final missing piece of a puzzle that's been incomplete for a long time. Niall likes him so much that he shares some of chips with him. Even Zayn, the quietest and most introversive of them all, has a long conversation with Harry about something that Louis doesn't really pay attention to; the only thing that grabs his attention and keeps it is that Harry just _fits_. If Louis had any doubts before, he has none now. He is complete sure that he is one hundred percent in love with Harry Styles.

He's so screwed.

•

Friday night comes quicker than expected, even if Louis has been waiting for it all week, and Louis is freaking out because talking in school is way different than hanging out outside of school. It may not seem like it, but to Louis, this is a big step.

He spends a ridiculous amount of time fussing over his choice of jumper and the style or his hair. At some point, Niall throws a pillow at him and says, “Stop being such a girl and just put on something already. Liam has already sent me, like, ten texts asking where we are.

Louis pouts at him and whines, “But Niall, this is _important_. This is the first time Harry will be seeing me _outside of school_!”

Niall takes Louis’ hands into his and drags him down so they're sitting on his bed, facing each other. “Louis,” Niall starts slowly, “Harry does not give a flying fuck what you're wearing or if it's different than from what you wear at school, which it's not. If Harry is anything like the guy he seems to be, he definitely will not care if you're wearing a goddamn onesie, he'll still like you.” Niall scrunches his nose up when Louis bats his eyelashes sarcastically at him during his speech. “So get the fuck up, put on your maroon jumper and let's get the fuck outta here. I'll be waiting in the car.”

Niall releases Louis’ hands after squeezing them once and then begins to make his way out of Louis’ bedroom. Before he goes, Louis stops him and says, “Seriously, Niall, thanks.”

Niall replies with a “It's not problem, mate,” and a large, toothy smile that covers most of his face. Just as he leaves the room, he not-so-jokingly says, “Your arse better be in the car in five minutes or I'm leave you, Louis.”

Luckily, Louis comes downstairs and plops himself in the passenger seat of Niall's car with a minute to spare and they're off to Liam's house, Niall still grumbling the whole way there about how many texts Liam sent him asking where Louis and he were. Soon enough, Niall turns down Liam's block and Louis starts getting nervous again because he just knows his awkwardness is going to come back and he's going to fuck everything up with Harry and his friends will laugh at him forever because they suck.

Niall rolls his eyes at Louis’ dramatics and assures him, “Tonight will be fine, Louis. It's just like hanging out with the lads. Only there's now just one more. You'll be fine.”

Louis nods and gets out of the car, standing on his shaky feet. He does not get just why he is so nervous; he's not like this at school or really just around Harry in general. Seriously, he's acting like a wimp. His football coach would be laughing in his face right now if he was there.

His resolve hardens and he begins to stalk towards with the house with power bursting out of him with every step he took. And apparently this power could only last for a couple steps because before he he knew it, Louis is backtracking to the car just like he had seen in every cliché high school romance movie that Eleanor had forced him to watch.

“You know what? On second thought, I think I'd like to stay in the car. Yeah, the car is looking like a good idea,” Louis says quickly, stumbling over his words as he trips over his own feet, trying to reach for the handle of Niall's car.

Niall curses at him under his breath and he forcefully pulls him away from the car and towards the door. Louis really needs to reevaluate who he chooses as he so called “friends” because seriously, these people are the worst ever. Before Louis has a chance to slip away and make a dash for the car, Niall is knocking on Liam's front door and Liam _and_ Harry are answering the door and Louis has never been more terrified than he is in that moment.

“Hey lads,” Liam says, smiling widely at them even though he's supposed to be mad at them for showing up late. He ushers them inside like he can't see that Louis is internally breaking down and practically shoves Louis towards Harry and quickly leaves with Niall.

And there they are, Harry and Louis, stuck in Liam's foyer together with Harry smiling widely so that his dimples are more prominent than ever and Louis is left flushed red and stuttering. Really, his friends are the worst and Louis cannot believe that he even let Niall talk him into coming here because _holy fucking shit_ , what the actual fuck.

“So, I'm really glad that you made it,” Harry says to break the silence, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets carelessly, shrugging his shoulders and letting out a content sigh. If you squint hard enough, you could probably see sunshine shooting out of his ass.

Louis almost starts crying because he hate but loves this kid so much. It's not fair. No one should be this perfect. Not even Harry bloody Styles, with his curly hair and annoyingly perfect smile. Louis needs to find a flaw other than having a knack for telling horrible knock knock jokes.

“Uh, yeah,” Louis eventually replies eloquently, “I'm glad we finally get to spend time outside of school where all you do is steal my pencils.”

Harry chuckles lightly and says, “Don't worry, I told my mum to buy me pencils next time she goes to the grocery store.”

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles because even if Harry's mum picks up pencils, Harry will forget them anyway because that's just who he is. “Yeah, sure, Styles. Just remember that when you ask me for a pencil on Monday.”

Harry lets out another laugh and leads Louis into the kitchen. “Liam has the best stocked pantry I've ever seen,” Harry comments. Louis can practically see the hearts in his eyes when Harry eyes the bananas.

They sit at the island together while Louis tries not to stare at Harry while he practically deepthroats his banana. After he's done, Harry turns to Louis and says, “So you and Liam, huh?”

Louis doesn't understand. “Um...what?”

“Well he's always talking about how cool and nice and sweet you are and how you treat your boyfriends and you seem to think really highly of him so I just assumed...” Harry trails off when he sees Louis put his head in his hands. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“I knew this would happen,” is the muffled reply he gets in return before Louis picks his head up again. “Liam and I aren't like that. I'm pretty sure that him and Zayn are a thing but haven't said anything yet. I just told him to say all that stuff so _you_ would begin to think that.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “But why did you want me to think all of that?”

Louis groans loudly and almost throws his head back into his hands. “Do I really need to...okay, so you're really going to make me do this.” He runs his finger threw his hair once before saying slowly, “Harry Styles, I like you as in like you like I would like to kiss your face like you. And I wanted you to think I was nice and funny and sweet and a good boyfriend so that oh would kiss me back.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry replies because he's a genius when it comes to everything, from communicating effectively to responding to love confessions. Louis can't believe he thought this kid was perfect like two minutes ago.

“Well?” Louis asks because really, you're supposed to say something more than “okay” when someone confesses their love or whatever to you. Like that's common knowledge.

“‘Well’ what?”

“Well, are you going to kiss me sometime soon or are you going to punch me? You can't keep a boy hanging like that.”

Harry rolls his eyes because he's so _Louis_ and he presses his soft, pink lips against Louis's hot and slightly chapped ones and loves every second of it. He pulls away after a few moments that seem to have went on for years and cheekily says, “Well?”

Louis rolls his eyes instead of actually replying and pulls his back down for more kisses because Louis can't get enough of his mouth.

From the doorway, Liam, Zayn and Niall all watch with amused expressions as the two continue to make out in Liam's kitchen, oblivious.

•

When Louis walks into maths on Monday, Harry is already sitting in his seat with a huge smile that took up most of his face. His usually plunging neckline has been switched out for a jumper with a high neckline that hugs him tightly, clearly too small for his long torso.

Before he could even ask, Louis hands him his designated pencil and slips into his seat, but not before giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Maybe the whole pencil forgetting thing is totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> awkward!louis is my favorite thing ever :D  
> thanks for reading x


End file.
